At present it is known how to connect an undersea repeater to an armoured coaxial cable: in particular from the mechanical point of view, the traction force exerted by the cable when it is laid is transferred to the housing of the repeater by fixing the housing to the steel wire armour which protects the cable. However, in the aforementioned case of undersea telephone links with several cables serving different destinations, said technique or other known techniques for repeater connection would require the repeater to be equipped with as many separate mechanical accesses as there are cables to be connected.
The present invention aims to remedy this drawback by mechanically interconnecting a plurality of cables into a length of single cable before being connected to a repeater or the like. Thus a common connection via a single mechanical inlet or outlet access to the repeater can be used.